


Watching

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Snow White and the Huntsman, Snow White/The Huntsman/William, Snow enjoys watching them most of all' at Bloodconfetti's ficathon. http://bloodconfetti.livejournal.com/116459</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

It wasn't that Snow didn't enjoy having sex with them, because she most certainly did, but she enjoyed watching them most of all. 

Her Huntsman and her William. Naked together. Both strong men. William was leaner; the Huntsman broader with more fully defined muscles. She sat in a chair, nude, watching her men on the bed. They kissed. There was nothing in the way of hesitation. Not any more. There had been some...friction to start with but they soon settled into the arrangement. After a few months it was clear they had fallen in love with each other as much as they loved her. Well. Almost as much. 

Curled up beside each other. Stoking each other's hard cock. Snow was in heaven. She was hot and bothered and soaking wet. 

William started moving down. Snow watched and met the Huntsman's gaze. He smiled at her. William kissed down until he took the Huntsman's cock in his mouth. 

Snow touched herself, nimble fingers sliding through wet folds. 

She came just moments after the Huntsman. Her most intense orgasms happened like this; by her own hand while watching them. 

The two men looked to her. William had a trickle of white cum at the corner of his mouth. Snow knew he was holding it for her. They beckoned her and she went. William kissed her first and sure enough he had some of the Huntsman's semen for her. 

Snow swallowed and kissed the Huntsman as William took up position behind her. 

They would have fun, and she would certainly come, but it wouldn't be quite as good. 

She enjoyed watching most of all.


End file.
